elfquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Publications
Below is every Elfquest issue ever released, listed by publisher and date. Keep in mind, this listing doesn't show the chronological order of the story. For a list of books in order of the timeline, see the links at the bottom of the page. * (1978) Fantasy Quarterly Elfquest *(1978) Original WaRP "Magazine" Elfquest **Elfquest #1 **Elfquest #2 **Elfquest #3 **Elfquest #4 **Elfquest #5 **Elfquest #6 **Elfquest #7 **Elfquest #8 **Elfquest #9 **Elfquest #10 **Elfquest #11 **Elfquest #12 **Elfquest #13 **Elfquest #14 **Elfquest #15 **Elfquest #16 **Elfquest #17 **Elfquest #18 **Elfquest #19 **Elfquest #20 **Elfquest #21 * (1981) Donning Starblaze ** Elfquest Book 1 ** Elfquest Book 2 ** Elfquest Book 3 ** Elfquest Book 4 *(1985) Marvel Reissues **Elfquest #1 **Elfquest #2 **Elfquest #3 **Elfquest #4 **Elfquest #5 **Elfquest #6 **Elfquest #7 **Elfquest #8 **Elfquest #9 **Elfquest #10 **Elfquest #11 **Elfquest #12 **Elfquest #13 **Elfquest #14 **Elfquest #15 **Elfquest #16 **Elfquest #17 **Elfquest #18 **Elfquest #19 **Elfquest #20 **Elfquest #21 **Elfquest #22 **Elfquest #23 **Elfquest #24 **Elfquest #25 **Elfquest #26 **Elfquest #27 **Elfquest #28 **Elfquest #29 **Elfquest #30 **Elfquest #31 **Elfquest #32 *(1987) Siege at Blue Mountain **Elfquest #1 **Elfquest #2 **Elfquest #3 **Elfquest #4 **Elfquest #5 **Elfquest #6 **Elfquest #7 **Elfquest #8 *(1990) Kings of the Broken wheel **Elfquest #1 **Elfquest #2 **Elfquest #3 **Elfquest #4 **Elfquest #5 **Elfquest #6 **Elfquest #7 **Elfquest #8 **Elfquest #9 * (1993) Classic Father Tree Press Elfquest ** Book One: Fire and Flight ** Book Two: The Forbidden Grove ** Book Three: Captives of Blue Mountain ** Book Four: Quest's End ** Book Five: Siege at Blue Mountain ** Book Six: The Secret of Two-Edge ** Book Seven: The Cry from Beyond ** Book Eight: Kings of the Broken Wheel ** Book Nine: Rogue's Challenge ** The Hidden Years ** New Blood ** A Gift of Her Own *(1993) Wavedancers **Search for the True Crown Part 1 **Search for the True Crown Part 2 **Search for the True Crown Part 3 **Search for the True Crown Part 4 **Search for the True Crown Part 5 **Search for the True Crown Part 6 *(1993) Blood of Ten Chiefs **Elfquest #1 Colors **Elfquest #2 The Phantom of the Berry Patch **Elfquest #3 Swift-Spear **Elfquest #4 Two Spear **Elfquest #5 Talon **Elfquest #6 Tale of the Snowbeast **Elfquest #7 At The Oak's Root **Elfquest #8 The Spirit Quest **Elfquest #9 Shadowplay **Elfquest #10 The Broken Circle Part 1 **Elfquest #11 The Broken Circle Part 2 **Elfquest #12 Coyote **Elfquest #13 Demontricker's Dilemma **Elfquest #14 Hero Worship **Elfquest #15 Lessons in Passing **Elfquest #16 Of the Fathers **Elfquest #17 Howl for Eldolil **Elfquest #18 Finder **Elfquest #19 Scavengers **Elfquest #20 Petalwing's Song *(1993) Hidden Years Holiday Special *(1993) New Blood Summer Special *(1994) Jink **Elfquest #1 Now You See Her... **Elfquest #2 Jink Quest **Elfquest #3 Neverending Story **Elfquest #4 Soul Meets Soul **Elfquest #5 Convergence (Hide and Seek) **Elfquest #6 Should Auld Acquaintence... **Elfquest #7 Mindcoil Part 1: Blue Mountain, Black Snake **Elfquest #8 Mindcoil Part 2: Lawless, Winged and Unconfined **Elfquest #9 Ripples **Elfquest #10 On Shifting Sands **Elfquest #11 Of Unholy Blue **Elfquest #12 ...Be Forgot *(1994) Shards **Elfquest #1 **Elfquest #2 Wood **Elfquest #3 Stone **Elfquest #4 Flesh **Elfquest #5 Hand **Elfquest #6 **Elfquest #7 Heart **Elfquest #8 Turnabout Part 1 **Elfquest #9 Turnabout Part 2 **Elfquest #10 Revelation Part 1 **Elfquest #11 Revelation Part 2 **Elfquest #12 Treasure Quest Part 9 **Elfquest #13 Treasure Quest Part 18 **Elfquest #14 **Elfquest #15 **Elfquest #16 *(1994) The Rebels **Elfquest #1 Colder Seas **Elfquest #2 Leavetaking (Farewells and Connections) **Elfquest #3 He That Goes **Elfquest #4 Aught Other Reason **Elfquest #5 The Business of War **Elfquest #6 Sharp Tools **Elfquest #7 Into the Night **Elfquest #8 Running With the Dark **Elfquest #9 **Elfquest #10 The Thunder of Hearts **Elfquest #11 **Elfquest #12 *(1995) Essential Elfquest *(1995) Kahvi **Elfquest #1 **Elfquest #2 **Elfquest #3 **Elfquest #4 **Elfquest #5 **Elfquest #6 *(1995) Two-Spear **Elfquest #1 Treasure Quest Part 8 **Elfquest #2 Treasure Quest Part 14 **Elfquest #3 Treasure Quest Part 21 **Elfquest #4 **Elfquest #5 *(1996) Metamorphoses *(1996) Wavedancer's Special *(1996) Elfquest Volume 2 **Elfquest #1 **Elfquest #2 **Elfquest #3 **Elfquest #4 **Elfquest #5 **Elfquest #6 **Elfquest #7 **Elfquest #8 **Elfquest #9 **Elfquest #10 **Elfquest #11 **Elfquest #12 **Elfquest #13 **Elfquest #14 **Elfquest #15 **Elfquest #16 **Elfquest #17 **Elfquest #18 **Elfquest #19 **Elfquest #20 **Elfquest #21 **Elfquest #22 **Elfquest #23 **Elfquest #24 **Elfquest #25 **Elfquest #26 **Elfquest #27 **Elfquest #28 **Elfquest #29 **Elfquest #30 **Elfquest #31 **Elfquest #32 **Elfquest #33 *(1997) King's Cross **Part 1 **Part 2 *(1997) Worldpool *(1997) Elfquest Summer Special * (1999) Readers Collection ** Elfquest Reader's Collection #1: Fire and Flight ** Elfquest Reader's Collection #2: The Forbidden Grove ** Elfquest Reader's Collection #3: Captives of Blue Mountain ** Elfquest Reader's Collection #4: Quest's End ** Elfquest Reader's Collection #5: Siege at Blue Mountain ** Elfquest Reader's Collection #6: The Secret of Two- Edge ** Elfquest Reader's Collection #7: The Cry from Beyond ** Elfquest Reader's Collection #8: Kings of the Broken Wheel ** Elfquest Reader's Collection #8a: Dreamtime ** Elfquest Reader's Collection #8b: In All But Blood ** Elfquest Reader's Collection #9: Rogue's Curse ** Elfquest Reader's Collection #9a: Wolfrider! ** Elfquest Reader's Collection #9b: Blood of Ten Chiefs ** Elfquest Reader's Collection #9c: Kahvi ** Elfquest Reader's Collection #9d: Chief's Howl ** Elfquest Reader's Collection #10: Shards ** Elfquest Reader's Collection #11: Legacy ** Elfquest Reader's Collection #11a: Huntress ** Elfquest Reader's Collection #11b: Wild Hunt ** Elfquest Reader's Collection #11c: Shadowstalker ** Elfquest Reader's Collection #12: Ascent ** Elfquest Reader's Collection #12a: Reunion ** Elfquest Reader's Collection #13: The Rebels ** Elfquest Reader's Collection #13a: Skyward Shadow ** Elfquest Reader's Collection #14: Jink! ** Elfquest Reader's Collection #14a: Mindcoil ** Elfquest Reader's Collection #15: Forevergreen ** Elfquest Reader's Collection #15a: Dream's End ** Elfquest Reader's Collection #15b: Phoenix ** Elfquest Reader's Collection #16: Wavedancers ** Elfquest Reader's Collection #?: Worldpool * (2003) DC Elfquest Archive ** Elfquest Archives Volume One ** Elfquest Archives Volume Two ** Elfquest Archives Volume Three ** Elfquest Archives Volume Four * (2004) DC Elfquest Manga ** Wolfrider 1 ** Wolfrider 2 ** The Grand Quest 1 ** The Grand Quest 2 ** The Grand Quest 3 ** The Grand Quest 4 ** The Grand Quest 5 ** The Grand Quest 6 ** The Grand Quest 7 ** The Grand Quest 8 ** The Grand Quest 9 ** The Grand Quest 10 ** The Grand Quest 11 ** The Grand Quest 12 ** The Grand Quest 13 ** The Grand Quest 14 * (2005) The Searcher and the Sword * (2006) The Discovery * (2014) Dark Horse ** Elfquest: The Final Quest #1 ** Elfquest: The Final Quest #2 ** Elfquest: The Final Quest #3 ** Elfquest: The Final Quest #4 ** Elfquest: The Final Quest #5 ** Elfquest: The Final Quest #6 ** Elfquest: The Final Quest #7 ** Elfquest: The Final Quest #8 ** Elfquest: The Final Quest Special ** Elfquest: The Final Quest Volume 1 ** Elfquest: The Original Quest ** Elfquest: The Original Quest Gallery Edition ** The Complete Elfquest Volume 1 ** The Complete Elfquest Volume 2 * Novelizations ** Journey to Sorrow's End ** The Quest Begins ** Captives of Blue Mountain * Written Short Stories ** Blood of Ten Chiefs ** Wolfsong ** Winds of Change ** Against the Wind ** Dark Hours * Short Stories and Miscellaneous Elfquest ** Homespun ** The Jury ** By Any Other Name ** The Wolfrider's Guide to the World of Elfquest ** Recognition ** The Big Elfquest Gatherum ** Elfquest: Bedtime Stories Additional Links *Elfquest.com (Where you can also read Elfquest online.) *The Elfquest Wikipedia Page *The Official Elfquest.com Bibliography *A Reader's Unofficial Guide to Starting Elfquest (Slightly out of date, but still helpful guide if you've never read Elfquest before.) *The Elfquest Saga: A Detailed Synopsis *The Complete Elfquest Timeline (Every issue ever published in order of the timeline.) *How to Read Elfquest in Chronological Order Category:Content